Cerita Musim Panas
by Jeruk
Summary: "Nih, aku juga pernah digigit kak Kuroo di sini. Berarti aku disukai, ya!" Kisah musim panas, dan si egocentric kecil. AU. OOC. Randomly Brother Relation. Chibi!Kageyama/Chibi!Hinata. Warning Inside!


Matahari nyalang bergerilya di langit biru jernih yang kosong. Tanpa awan, dengan suhu nyaris 36 derajat celsius, cuaca hari ini terasa sangat kurang ajar. Toh, tetap tidak menghentikan langkah dua pasang kaki yang jalan beriringan. Yang satu setinggi 6 kaki, satunya lagi tidak lebih tinggi dari bokong si jangkung.

"Sebelum sampai di rumah temanku, es-nya sudah kamu habiskan, ya."

Yang lebih bongsor menggoyang-goyangkan kerah kaosnya yang mulai melekat di tubuh. Rambut cokelat pendeknya yang biasa tertata apik berasa sangat lembab luar biasa. Sementara hanya ada suara ciplakan yang membalas dari mulut adik kecilnya yang tenang bersama es jeruk. Si kakak kembali mendesah kepanasan.

Oikawa benci musim panas. Bukan karena suhu yang membuat kulitnya terpanggang. Bukan juga karena pantai tempatnya biasa nongkrong jadi padat—_tidak_, dia suka kok lihat makin banyak _bikini_ berjalan.

Ia hanya tidak suka gunungan_ homework_ yang meneror liburannya.

**.**

**HQ! © Furudate Haruichi**

Cerita Musim Panas

by Jeruk

**WARNING **: AU, OOC, EYD yang(asdfg),_ random lineage_, dan_ randomly sibling relation._

_**ENJOY!**_

**.**

Selembar pintu _mahogany_ membuka lebar tatkala Oikawa menekan bel dua kali.

"Selamat siang. Saya Oikawa, teman sekelas Suga-_cha_—…Sugawara-_kun_." Yang bersangkutan setengah membungkuk saat seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah menyilaukan dengan matahari di atas kepala. Wajahnya persis Sugawara.

"Masuklah, teman-temanmu sudah ada di dalam—," wanita itu menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan sang tamu untuk masuk saat tiba-tiba matanya berpapasan dengan seonggok bocah yang mengintip di balik tubuh Oikawa. "_Ara?_ Siapa ini?" Nyonya keluarga Sugawara itu langsung sumringah.

Kakaknya mendorong si kecil untuk keluar dari persembunyian. "Ayo beri salam, Tobio-_chan_."

Anak itu mengangguk polos, satu tangannya masih menyangkut di ujung kaos kakaknya. "Siang."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau membawa adik saya ke sini?"

Wanita itu tertawa gemas. "Masa tidak boleh? Ayo kalian masuk!"

Setelah seserahan buah tangan yang sengaja dibawa dari rumah, kakak-beradik itu menghampiri ruangan tak jauh dari pintu utama. Sudah ada Sawamura dengan sebuah buku tulis yang terbuka di tangannya, serta Sugawara _as_ tuan rumah yang duduk berselonjor di sebelahnya. Dua remaja itu menoleh sinkron pada wajah cengengesan di mulut ruangan.

"Sori, aku telat." Oikawa melepas ransel yang menggelayuti bahunya, meletakannya di kaki meja.

Bola mata kelam Sawamura Daichi bergulir jengah. "Paling-paling kamu mau bilang kalau habis tersangkut kerumunan siswi Seijo."

"Oh! Kamu memang paling mengerti aku, Sawa-_chan_. Hahaha!"

Oikawa langsung membahana. Sawamura mendengus, nyesal sudah bicara.

Si rambut cokelat pun ikut duduk. "Bercanda, kok, tadi—"

"Kamu bawa siapa?" Sugawara menoleh pada si kecil yang celingukan menelanjangi isi ruangan dengan mata bulatnya. Otomatis perhatian semua orang dalam ruangan persegi itu mengarah pada si kecil.

"Tadi aku terlambat ke sini karena harus menjemput anak ini di TK. Karena _mom_ sedang tidak di rumah, jadi sekalian kubawa ke sini. _Anyway_, dia adikku, Tobio-_chan_."

Tangan besar si rambut cokelat mengacak gemas tatanan rapi kepala adiknya. Saking kencangnya anak itu sampai tertunduk. Tentu saja si empunya kepala murka.

"Jangan pegang-pegang, Tooru!" Satu tangan mungil bertenaga kuda mendorong wajah Oikawa sejauh mungkin.

"Kok kamu tega gitu, sih, mukul wajah ganteng kakak!"

Ekspresi sakit hati Oikawa dengan posisinya yang nyaris terjengkang itu kena hibah suara ngakak satu ruangan. Bahkan Kuroo bergelimpangan sadis memegangi perutnya di atas karpet.

"Rukun ya kalian!"

Oikawa langsung menyembur. "Sejak kapan kamu ada di sana, _huh_? Kamu masuk lewat jendela, ya?"

"Tidak sopan. Daritadi aku di sini, _trash._" Si kepala ayam belum bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Kucing garong!"

Walau masih tertawa, Sugawara menengahi. "Kebetulan sekali, adikmu sepertinya seumuran dengan Shoyo."

Wajah Oikawa merengut. "Shoyo siapa?"

"_KAKAAAK!_"

Lagi-lagi semua orang dibuat menoleh pada akses masuk ruangan. Dari kejauhan menggema suara cempreng bocah lelaki, dan ada bunyi langkah kaki ghoib yang kian mendekati ruangan itu. Sugawara kelihatan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lunglai, lalu tertawa garing.

"….adikku."

_BATS!_ Kemudian muncullah sosok mungil berambut oranye dengan mata besarnya yang lucu. Dia berdiri menghalangi pintu masuk ruang kotak itu. Penampilannya sungguh bersahaja layaknya malaikat kecil. Kepalanya lepek, tubuhnya juga masih basah. Wangi sabun mandi, dan masih bugil.

Tobio dipaksa melihat gajah _tini wini biti _[1].

Si mini oranye itu jejingkrakan di tempatnya berdiri, membuat bulir-bulir air berjatuhan dari tubuhnya yang licin. Wajahnya bersemu semangat sampai-sampai Kuroo yang telah difonis sebagai _pedobear_ bertingkah _absurd_ karena terbius tingkah menggemaskan si kecil.

"Kak Koushi, ayo cari serangga! Kata ibu kalau aku sudah selesai mandi—," spontan anak itu mem-_pause_ kalimatnya. Mata _hazel_ itu tak sengaja beradu pandang dengan tatapan tak berkedip bocah satunya. Dua bocah itu berpandangan lama. Berkedip secara berkala dan mengobservasi.

Semuanya jadi ikutan diam.

Detik berikutnya anak itu langsung tancap gas setelah membalik badan. Suara langkah kakinya di atas lantai kayu sungguh menggelegar.

"IBUU! ADA ANAK KECIL YANG MELIHATKU TELANJANG!"

Dan dari kejauhan hanya ada suara rengek Shoyo dan keluhan nyonya besar Sugawara.

"Beda denganmu, adikmu kayak angin topan, ya." Oikawa berkicau.

Si rambut kelabu menghela napas. "Turunan ayahku. Turunan."

Kuroo merangkak ke tepian meja menghampiri yang lain. "Terus adikmu yang lucu mana, Sawamura? Kok tidak dibawa ke sini juga?"

"Kenma itu adik sepupuku, dasar maniak!"

.

.

Menit berikutnya pun bergulir. Empat remaja duduk mengitari meja kayu persegi bersama bukunya masing-masing, berusaha menghadapi persoalan sejarah lampau yang membuat Oikawa terus saja mengeluh. Ia membiarkan Tobio duduk tenang di sudut ruangan. Anak itu nampak sibuk menekuni balok dan bongkar pasang yang diberikan Sugawara. Bibir mungilnya manyun acap kali balok yang disusunnya rontok. Karena si kecil berambut kelam ini gigih, ia kembali menyusunnya untuk kemudian rubuh lagi. Susun lagi, runtuh lagi. Semakin manyun dan suram wajahnya, membuat sang kakak yang seharusnya tekun dengan tugasnya menjadi tergoda dan ikut nimbrung kalau saja Sugawara tidak menyeretnya.

Gumpalan cerah sewarna jeruk lagi-lagi menyembul dari balik tembok. Tidak polos seperti tadi, kini Shoyo sudah beratribut pakaian komplit. Rambut beraroma _strawberry_ miliknya yang telah disisir rapi masih sedikit basah. Sementara bedak bayi yang dibalur tidak rata di wajah bulatnya membuat tubuh anak itu wangi susu. Pokoknya Shoyo sudah tampil prima!

Dengan langkah yang (dibuat) gagah berani, ia masuk menghampiri anak sebayanya yang mengumbar aura madesu. Shoyo doki doki. Bagaimanapun bocah di depannya ini tadi melihat tubuh minim busananya.

Gimana dengan empat cowok lainnya?

Beda, dong. Sugawara 'kan abangnya, sisanya semua lelaki yang usianya sudah legal(?). Yah, pokoknya Tobio ini yang paling dosa di mata Shoyo.

"I—itu mainanku!" Suara kecilnya dibuat membentak, walau masih kental kalau ia gemetar.

"…"

Kemudian dicueki. Bibir Shoyo menjadi berkerut.

"Ini punyaku!"

Si rambut cerah merampas balok paling puncak. Runtuh lagi. Dan si poni hitam menengadah ke sumber suara.

"_Huh?_"

Shoyo yang gemetaran balik lagi ke tembok belakang.

Mendengar cicitan suara sangar adiknya, Oikawa mendengus dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. "Jangan begitu. Mainnya sama-sama, dong, Tobio-_chan_." Si kakak perhatian berambut cokelat itu kemudian menoleh ke balik tembok. "Ayo kemari, _chibi-chan_!" Ia melambai-lambai pada si kecil yang mengintip. Ragu-ragu Shoyo keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Oikawa. Pemuda itu tertawa saat mengusap surai terang si kecil yang masih cemberut ketakutan.

Walau Oikawa yang tukang rampas biskuit miliknya itu super menyebalkan, tapi si kecil Tobio tidak suka saat kakaknya beramah-tamah dengan bocah tak dikenal. Pakai acara pegang-pegang pula. Tapi begitu melihat wajah Sugawara-senior yang tersenyum padanya ia jadi luluh. _Mom_-nya pernah berkata untuk selalu bersikap santun saat bertamu di rumah orang lain. Ia pun membiarkan Shoyo kembali menghampirinya.

Garis bawahi, dia masih gondok istananya diacak-acak.

Kedamaian pun kembali melindungi kediaman Sugawara. Masih memeluk balok merah di tangan mungilnya, Shoyo kecil pelan-pelan duduk di hadapan Tobio yang kembali membangun kerajaan. Sebagai anak kecil yang tangkas dan cerdas, Shoyo menggoyang-goyangkan kepala jeruknya kala mengamati apa yang berusaha dibuat si surai kelam.

"Eh, kamu lagi buat apa, sih?"

Shoyo celingukan di antara sebuah _tower_ yang membentang di antara mereka. Si pipi besar Tobio terlalu tekun untuk membalas celotehannya.

"Kandang babi, ya? Kok tinggi sekali?"

Jemari mungil pangeran kecil itu masih sibuk menyusun balok.

"Uuung? Kalau bikin lebih tinggi lagi, nanti babinya kasihan tidak bisa melompat—!"

"Kamu berisik. Ini bukan rumah babi!"

Mendengar tebakannya meleset, wajah Shoyo merengut lucu, "terus apa?"

Sembari kembali menyusun, _chibi_-Tobio bersabda. "Ini istana kerajaan!"

"_Ooooh!_" Bocah lainnya langsung terlihat _excited_. Saking gembiranya Shoyo merangkak mengitari balok-balok yang membatasi mereka. Ia duduk di sisi Tobio yang jelas-jelas kelihatan tidak senang.

"Jangan dekat-dekat aku!"

"Aku mau lihat Raja dan Ratunya!"

"Duduknya di sana!" Si legam membidik tempat asal Shoyo duduk.

"Tidak mau!"

Si cilik berambut hitam menggerutu. Kemudian merangkak berputar. Ia pindah ke tempat Shoyo duduk sebelumnya.

"_Neee_, mana Rajanya?"

Tobio _in grumble mode._

"Kamu bikin istana gede tapi tidak ada pintunya?"

Kepala oranye itu masih berlenggak-lenggok di hadapan sang arsitek cilik.

"Nanti masuknya lewat mana? Ahahaha, kok kamu _bodoh_!"

Mata besar bocah berambut klimis itu berkedut. Kalimat sakral nomor satu untuk si kecil Tobio _strike_ keluar. Kalau itu mulut kakaknya, sudah pasti kena remas tangannya secara cuma-cuma. Maka dari itulah balok yang menjadi atap istananya mendarat di wajah lucu Shoyo yang sedang tertawa.

"Sa—sakit!" Shoyo mau nangis, tapi luar biasa tengsin. Dengan demikian ia raih silindris yang menjadi pilar-pilar istana si kecil Tobio, dan langsung ia sambitkan kepada wajah yang lagi-lagi _rage_ melihat istananya rubuh.

"SAKIIT!"

Karena Tobio anak sehat dan tangkas, maka Kuroo yang duduk di belakang sana menjadi pelampiasan paling kece begitu si bocah berkelit. Empat cowok SMA itu langsung menoleh pada sumber petaka, untuk menyaksikan dua begundal cilik sedang berguling saling menjambaki.

"Kalian ngapain!"

Sugawara tergopoh menarik Shoyo menjauh, begitu juga Oikawa yang langsung menggendong Tobio yang beringasan. Kakak berambut cokelat itu malah dapat bonus jotosan adik kecilnya yang lucu dan rupawan.

Shoyo sudah sesenggukan parah. Kalau tidak banyak orang dijamin pasti sudah menangis keras. Sugawara salut dengan kepala batu adiknya. Ia menurunkan adiknya yang bermuka merah penuh semu dan mengusap helaian cerah si kecil. Senyuman lebar di wajahnya selalu membuat siapa pun tenang melihatnya, terutama Shoyo kecil yang tengah labil.

"Dengar, Shoyo. Sesama teman harus saling menghargai, bukannya menyakiti. Sekalipun kamu tidak suka, Tobio-_kun_ 'kan tamu di rumah ini. Kamu harus perlakukan dia dengan baik. Katanya kamu mau mengumpulkan teman?" Kakak lelakinya menggunakan ujung _t-shirt_ miliknya untuk menyeka linangan air di bawah hidung adiknya. "Kamu ingin punya teman yang banyak, kan?"

Melihat kakak kesayangannya itu tersenyum begitu manis, Shoyo pun mengangguk pelan.

"I—iya."

"Ahaha, sudah kuduga adikku memang keren!"

Sementara Oikawa membawa adiknya ke halaman samping melalui pintu penghubung ruangan tersebut. Ia berjongokok di hadapan Tobio yang menolak menatap wajahnya. Helaan nafas frustasi pun membuncah. Dia 'kan jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Sugawara.

"Kamu ini… belum lima menit kenal anak orang sudah pukul-pukulan. Kalau _mom_ sampai tahu, kamu nanti dipukul di pantat, loh!" Bukan, kamu yang bakal dipukul, Oikawa-_kun_. "Apa yang membuatmu kesulitan mengendalikan emosi, hm?"

"Dia menghancurkan istanaku." Si bungsu membela diri dengan suaranya yang kecil.

"Kenapa tidak membangun bersama-sama?"

"…habis dia bodoh."

Kakaknya tertawa renyah. Tangan besarnya yang hangat membenahi rambut adiknya yang berantakan.

"_Hey, listen, Otouto_[2]. Berhentilah bersikap _self-centered_ atau seumur hidup kamu tidak akan bisa memiliki orang kepercayaan. Main sama-sama itu asyik. Kalau masih mengambek aku tidak mau mengajarimu memukul bola lagi, loh."

Mendengar kalimat kakaknya, Tobio hanya mengepalkan tangan dan semakin menunduk. Bibir kecilnya semakin tipis kala anak itu merasa kesal. Kakaknya ini memang tukang rayu mutakhir sejauh ingatannya. Namun Oikawa kurang keras mencoba, yang akhirnya membuat remaja itu mendengus dan membisikan senjata paling mujarab.

"Kalau tidak mau baikan juga dengan Shoyo, aku akan beberkan soal 'kasur itu' kepada _sensei_ dan Nana-_chan_ dari kelas bunga Matahari."

Bibir itu semakin melengkung begitu ia menatap wajah menggoda Oikawa. Pipi gembil si kecil langsung menyala. Wajah putihnya mulai keringat PHP.

"Haha, mengerti maksudku 'kan, adikku yang manis~?" Ia tepuk-tepuk kepala adik kecilnya itu secara jenaka. Sebuah bola voli dipindah tangankan pada Tobio yang masih juga pundung di tempat. "Mainnya yang akur, ya! Awas kalau ribut-ribut lagi."

Oikawa kembali bergabung dengan teman-teman senasib dan tumpukan PR-nya di dalam. Ditinggal sendirian bersama sebuah bola yang biasa kakaknya bawa, anak itu mulai melakukan _passing_ bawah sendiri. Suara kulit bola berbentur dengan tangannya yang kurus memenuhi halaman yang sempit. Langsung mengundang rasa ingin tahu bocah lainnya yang merapat dibalik pintu kaca.

Tentu saja dipelototi sedemikian rupa membuat si kepala hitam berhenti dan menoleh.

"A—apa kamu lihat-lihat, Tobio jelek!"

"Kamu yang lihat-lihat aku, anak kecil!"

"Kamu juga masih kecil!"

"Tapi kamu cebol!"

_Inner_ Shoyo berjeritan. Dan tanpa sadar bocah yang memang tubuhnya lebih kecil itu sudah turun dari balkon dan berdiri di hadapannya. Kontes _Death glare_ dadakan digelar antar TK satu perfektur.

Melihat rambut oranye di depan matanya membuat Tobio kecil kita teringat kalau barusan dia sudah menjitakinya beberapa kali tanpa belas kasih. Mulutnya langsung kemelu _tsundere_.

"_Nih_!"

Shoyo kaget tetiba dadanya dijejali paksa oleh sebuah _action figure_ dari bocah lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi. Mata kecokelatannya seakan berkilat penuh bintang.

"_Ranger_ Oranye!" Shoyo gembira bukan kepalang melihat mainan tokoh favoritnya ada dalam genggaman.

"Buatmu saja."

"_Eh!_"

"…Tooru bilang boleh buatmu. Lagipula aku bosan dengan _Ranger_ Oranye," kilahnya tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Jemari kecil itu canggung merayapi benda bundar yang ia apit di atas perut buncitnya.

Sayang, sih, dikasihkan ke orang lain secara cuma-cuma. Tapi hitung-hitung beramal kepada anak yang telah ia dzolimi 'kan juga baik. Bocah ini hanya terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf. Ia punya caranya sendiri.

Nanti dia akan minta kakaknya untuk menggantikan mainannya yang baru.

"…benar boleh buatku?"

"Kalo kamu tidak mau kembalikan—"

"ENAK SAJA!" Mainan plastik itu langsung didekap kuat-kuat oleh bungsu Sugawara.

Walau tidak sepaham tetapi Shoyo dapat menangkap niat baik yang disalurkan Tobio padanya.

Makanya anak secerah matahari musim panas itu nyengir lima jari.

Shoyo menarik ujung kaos Tobio untuk merujuknya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku punya _Ranger_ Hitam, mau lihat?"

Anak bermata kelam itu mendengus. "Bukannya aku mau main sama kamu, ya!" ucapnya sambil kembali melakukan _passing_.

Shoyo bersama kekepoan tingkat kecamatannya itu kembali berkicau. "Kamu lagi main apa, sih?"

"Dasar bodoh, namanya voli. Tooru yang mengajariku. Memangnya kakakmu tidak?"

Shoyo geleng-geleng cupu. Yang sedang bermain sendiri pun jadi berhenti. Tobio memanyunkan bibirnya.

"…mau tahu cara mainnya?"

"I—iya!" Jerit melengking si oranye menggema sampai ke seluruh halaman sempit itu.

"Ya sudah, kemarikan tanganmu. Pertama—"

"Sebentar—" Ia menginterupsi sebelum Tobio memulai. Mainan di tangan Shoyo terayun mendekat ke arah mulutnya. Tobio mangap kala _action figure_ kesayangannya yang ia beri cuma-cuma itu digigit lengannya. Digigit secara memelintir. Yang artinya menimbulkan bekas gerigi yang tak rata.

Sejumput helai oranye langsung dijambak dari atas oleh si kecil Tobio yang sakit hati.

"Kenapa dirusak? Kamu mau kupukul, ya?"

"Bukan dirusak!" Shoyo buru-buru menampik. "Kata kak Kuroo benda yang digigit itu tandanya benda yang kita sukai dan sudah menjadi milik kita, begitu."

Tobio masih melotot. Kesal di wajahnya belum pudar juga.

"Nih, aku juga pernah digigit kak Kuroo di sini." Ia menunjuk persimpangan lehernya sambil tertawa. "Hehe, berarti aku disukai, ya!"

"Ooh." Tobio bergumam panjang sambil mengangguk polos. Kemudian ia menodongkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu berikan tanganmu."

"Eh?"

Setelah itu suara tangisan Shoyo pecah. Tentu saja mendengar adiknya menjerit kesetanan seperti itu langsung membuat Sugawara lari tunggang-langgang bersama ketiga temannya ke halaman samping. Oikawa langsung pucat melihat adiknya menerkam lengan kecil si bungsu Sugawara secara brutal. Jelas saja si kakak langsung histeria.

"Tobio-_chan_!"

"Ka—kamu tidak apa-apa, Shoyo?" Suga yang panik luar biasa berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"Oikawa! Adikmu jahat!" Kuroo menuding.

Sawamura ikut menimpali. "Ini pasti karena kamu kakaknya!"

Kasihan Oikawa…

"Biasanya dia manis, kok!"

Adik manis yang kini juga punya kesukaannya sendiri.

.

.

tamat

.

.

a/n

[1] _Tini wini biti_ : Itu loh, snack yang berbentuk hewan lucu.

[2] _Otouto_ : Adik lelaki

Kesampaian bikin Haikyuu dengan tema _brotherly_ akhirnya. Langsung diketik pagi ini karena sampe kebawa mimpi _plot_-nya, haha. Maaf kalau alur maksa. _Anw_, ini nyaris setahun sudah ga bikin fanfic lagi. Maaf kalau deskripsi sulit kecerna ;; w;;)/

_**Thanks for reading! Review are loved!**_


End file.
